Many mobile devices are able to transmit messages, e.g., text and/or multimedia messages, in addition to including the ability to communicate telephonically, e.g., audible communication. Fees related to transmission of a message from a sender to a receiver are either incurred by the sender at the time of transmission initiation or at the time of transmission reception by the receiver. Alternatively, fees related to transmission of the message may be negotiated to be paid by the receiver in the form of the sender transmitting a first message to the receiver requesting the receiver to accept fees related to a message to be sent followed by transmission of the message to the receiver after the receiver accepts the fees.